Make you feel my love
by potterbite
Summary: Short stories I write and gather here :) Most of it is Captain Swan, but from now on there may pop up the occasional Outlaw Queen as well. Mostly fluff!
1. Three little words

**Three little words**

* * *

"Just say it, love."

"I can't!" Emma cried out, a hint of panic in her voice, her chest getting tighter at the thought. Killian smirked at her.

"You're being quite ridiculous; it's just three little words." He licked his lips before moving his head closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're not helping right now." She breathed heavily through her nose but she wouldn't back away from him when he was already asking her for some of her pride; she wasn't going to give him any more than she had to.

"Oh, is that so?" he mused; he lifted his hook to brush it against her jawline and the cold – or so she told herself because she refused to give him the satisfaction – made her shudder. "You know you want to say it."

"I really don't," she whispered; even though she had closed her eyes when he had touched her with his hook – a pleasure she quite enjoyed when he wasn't being obnoxious – she could sense his smile because he knew he had won.

"So… ?" he trailed off, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll say it. _You are right_. THERE, are you happy?"

He grinned as a child let loose in a candy store, so she couldn't help but smile too.

"Immensely," he told her as he pulled her in for a soft kiss, and Emma felt that maybe giving up some of her pride now and then weren't so bad if this was what she got in return.


	2. I'm yours

**I'm yours**

* * *

"Do you want to get married?"

The thought left her mouth before she had any time to stop it; it was something that had entered her mind without any reason.

(Other than her lying naked in bed with Killian and watching his rings on the nightstand, wondering if he'd gotten some of them from Milah).

(Not that she was jealous. She didn't do jealousy).

Killian froze beside her. "Do I – excuse me?"

"Later," she said, moving to get out of bed. His left arm caught her around her waist – which was saying something since he refused to even let her look at it most of the time – and pulled her back. In a movement she had no idea how he pulled off, she was suddenly lying underneath him, arms held down by his right hand in a firm – but not frightening – grip.

(Honestly, it turned her on a bit).

"No, we finish this now, love," he said, a small grin on his lips.

(He knew she could not resist that, that bastard).

"Well, I just meant in general, someday to someone," she said, trying to get out from the very uncomfortable corner she'd painted herself into. He cocked one of his eyebrows at her, and she sighed. "If you know, then don't ask."

"So, do you want to?"

He caught her off guard, so her mouth hung open stupidly for a few seconds before she could speak. "To you?"

"No, actually I'm asking on behalf of Robin." He laughed – a beautiful sound she still loved as much as the day she'd first heard it when she'd gotten her memories back – and she felt a smile playing in the corner of her lips.

"Sure," was all she said, meeting his eyes.

And then they both laughed, high on life and each other.

(And maybe they had sex in every room in her apartment after that).

(And maybe, just maybe, she fell asleep on top of him after he'd told her he loved her and gave her one of his rings when she said she loved him too).


	3. It was all a dream

**It was all a dream**

* * *

"So it was all a lie, huh?"

Emma stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, rain pouring down and clouding her vision, and she was soaking wet to the point where her once bright red jacket were maroon, and her bra felt like a swimsuit.

Killian – who was up by the stern trying to protect what could be shielded from the rain – looked up to meet her eyes, blinking hard to get rid of the water.

"What would you like me to say, love?"

Emma would've liked him to say loads of things, unspoken subjects that lay between them since her memory returned. Things they somehow always avoided speaking about like the plague – the fact that for the first time ever, she'd been happy, or even that he had tried True Love's kiss on her, were things they never mentioned, as if it had never happened.

"That it's OK for me to despise everyone here for bringing me back," she said, quietly enough so she couldn't be certain he'd heard her over the rain; a small movement towards her proved he had. "No!" she cried out, and took a few steps back. "I was happy! Don't you get it? I had Henry, and I _loved_ our life together. All my memories of him growing up with me." Her voice cracked a bit, but she needed to vent and she needed someone to listen who she knew wouldn't hate her for what she was feeling. Her parents would listen, and tell her it would be okay but they wouldn't understand the sensation of yet again being alone – because she really weren't alone anymore, but the feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away.

When he made another attempt to get closer to her, she stood still. "When he lost his first tooth and cried until I promised a new one would grow out. How I taught him to ride a bike, and how he got a bruise on his knee that's still there! When we stayed up all night eating pizza and watching movies – none of that's even real! Everything was just lies, and now all I can remember is being abandoned all my life, and abandoning him."

Killian closed the small distance left between them and put both his arms around her, his right hand cradling her head, a soothing gesture.

"Sorry," he said against her hair – she thought she felt him kiss the top of her head, but she couldn't be sure.

"I am too." And she squeezed him hard, clinging to the only real thing she knew.


	4. The untold tales

**The untold tales**

* * *

"This is the most disastrous thing I've ever witnessed!"

"Calm down, Killian," Emma said, rolling her eyes at him. She sat on the couch in her living room and watched Killian pace back and forth in front of her, waving his hook in the air as if hoping to hit someone invisible.

"I will not! Someone needs to be punished for this god-awful thing. Are you telling me this is acceptable?"

She shrugged. "It's the way it's always been."

He stopped in the middle of a step and turned towards her with a look so comical it took everything she had not to laugh – she bit her cheek hard, and tasted blood. He seemed to notice, though, because he raised an eyebrow before he continued ranting.

"The way it's always – well, I don't care. It cannot go any further, this abomination –"

She sighed. "Killian, get over it. It's a cartoon."

"But did you see the hair?!"

"_That's_ the thing that bothers you the most? Not how Pan is portrayed?"

"Him, I can get over. But the hair, it's bloody ridiculous."

He became quiet, apparently with nothing left to say about the movie they'd been watching, so she seized the moment to pat on the spot next to her and said, "If you watch Cinderella with me, I'll tell you which one's supposed to be Gold." When he hesitated, she added, "It's a woman."

In less than a second, he was on the couch next to her, his right arm thrown over her shoulders as he waited eagerly for her to start the Disney classic. She laughed, thinking about how ridiculous her reality had become; there she was on the couch with the man she loved, who just happened to be Captain Hook.

She snuggled deeper in his arms as she pressed play, and made a mental note to ask him about all the untold tales of his life someday, hoping – and knowing – they'd have the rest of their lives for that.


	5. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

* * *

"What does that do?"

"It brews coffee," Emma replied, trying to not sound irritated or amused at his question – but with them just getting sillier by the second, and given that he'd asked fifty questions just like it within an hour, she failed.

Killian was rummaging through her entire kitchen, stopping as soon as he found something unknown and mysterious (which was about once every minute), asking her what it was. She admitted, the vacuum and the toaster had been the highlights of her year, but she'd reached her limit.

"How – " he began, but Emma put her hand up.

"What's going on, Killian? Why this sudden interest in my kitchen supplies?"

He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to decide if he was brave enough to tell her the truth before he mumbled something, looking down at his feet, fidgeting with some loose buttons on his shirt.

She moved closer to him. "What did you say?" she asked, frowning at his nervousness – a side she hadn't seen much, or any at all of, before.

He kept his eyes on the floor as he said quietly, "Because I thought I'd fit in better in your life if these things weren't unfamiliar to me."

She'd been prepared for all sorts of ridiculous answers, but not that one, which was why she was overcome by affection, her heart clenching at the thought that he felt like he didn't belong.

She gripped his wrist and lifted it to put his hand over her heart, at the same time as she put her other hand on his stump, relieved that he didn't shrug away like he always did when she touched him there.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, giving it all the tenderness she had.

"But you do fit in, and you do it perfectly. You're my missing puzzle piece."


	6. Dreaming of you

**Dreaming of you**

* * *

She couldn't get the idea of him dying out of her head.

It was ridiculous, really, because he wasn't even real – or at least, he wasn't supposed to be. He was just someone who came to her in her dreams, asking for help, reaching out something looking like a hook, a pleading look in his eyes.

The dreams began when she and Henry moved to New York, and at first they were uneventful at best; an invisible man calling her name, a ship on the horizon, a bean glowing in the dark. It wasn't until recently they had become more gripping, always making her wake up with a pounding heart and anxiety she couldn't explain.

The invisible man kept calling her name, and after a while he stopped being invisible. The first time she saw his face, she _knew_ she recognized him – or her dream-self did – so she reached out to touch him, and he took a step back. He said nothing that time, nor any other time after that; he just looked at her, the pain he held clear as daylight, as well as something else she couldn't place –_then_.

Seven months after arriving in New York, she realized the man in her dream loved her. That night she woke up with indescribable ache everywhere, her pillow wet from tears she didn't know she'd shed.

Another two months of silent gazes, her dreams took a turn for the worse and she had to stand frozen, watching the still silent man die a slow and agonizing death, the pain he felt visible on his scrunched up face as he took his last breath night after night.

From then on, she always woke up by the sound of herself crying, until one day when the impossible happened; the man stood on her doorstep, telling her he was an old friend, and kissing her. Panicking without a clue to how he was real, she kneed him as hard as she could before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Henry asked her when she came back to their breakfast table, still in a daze.

"Nobody," she replied, while all she could think was _I think I know that man, and I think he loves me._

She lifted a finger to touch her lips, feeling like there was something familiar about it, like an old memory, or a lost dream. She didn't finish her breakfast.


	7. 1 - I will remember you

**I will remember you**

* * *

"Do we have to have this argument right now?"

"Obviously," Killian replied, dragging out the syllables. He was in full uniform, on his way to yet another journey as a lieutenant on his brother's ship, leaving at first dawn the following day. Emma sighed, her heart breaking more for every time he left even though she knew he couldn't possibly stay there with her.

Tonight, there was a ball, celebrating the success the Jewel of the Realm had had during the years since Captain Liam Jones had taken over the command; to celebrate, they would go off to try and find the lost treasures mentioned in tales of mermaids and sirens.

To Emma, it sounded ridiculous and frightening.

"You'll just have to wait. Rumpelstiltskin is right over there, and you know he watches us, afraid I won't marry his son," she said, smiling and waving to someone in the ballroom in order to seem nonchalant of Killian's presence. "Meet me in the garden in a bit."

Ten minutes later, she walked out there to find him sitting on a stone bench, rolling a flower between his fingers. He looked up as she came closer.

"You know I have to go," he said quietly.

She sighed, and sat down next to him. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. Listen, there's something I need to tell you – "

"Killian! You're needed in here," came Liam's voice from the balcony above them. He got up immediately, and fixed his jacket.

"Sorry, love, what were you going to tell me?"

"It can wait," she promised him with a soft kiss. "Now go."

She watched him leave with a weight on her shoulders, realizing they had so much they needed to work through. All for another day.

It was only a week later that her world suddenly collapsed.

"I'm sorry, they ended up in Neverland," David said, his voice thick with concern for both his favorite Captain and his lieutenant, and for his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she took a step back and shook her head, as if to deny what she couldn't possible believe to be true; he couldn't be gone.

_Neverland_. His words rang in her ears, the cursed land thousands of men had gone under trying to either leave or enter. The land where nobody had ever survived, and if the island wanted something, it got it. She was never going to see him again.

It was through a daze of overwhelming emotions she walked back to her room, refusing to speak to all those who looked at her, or reached out an arm to comfort.

Once behind the safe, closed door, she sunk down to the floor and stared at her arms blankly and laid a hand on her stomach almost unconsciously, seeking comfort from someone too small to hear, and whispered into the darkness of her room, "_I didn't mean for it to end like that, Killian. I didn't even get to tell you._"

And she curled up in a ball and cried until there were no more tears left in her, when all she was left with was an empty hole in her chest and a child to raise without Killian. Without her love.


	8. 2 - Will you remember me?

**Will you remember me? [Part 2 of I will remember you]**

* * *

It had only been four months since Killian had embarked on his journey that ended his life when Emma was married to Baelfire.

The ceremony was officiated by Rumpelstiltskin – a foul grin on his face the entire time – and it was done with only close family present; Emma had started showing earlier than they'd hoped for and they (meaning her parents) didn't want to start any rumors of a bastard child. Emma was kept inside the castle grounds after that, and every servant was under a strict vow of absolute silence with threats on their lives if they ever spoke of what they saw or heard. The idea was to come out in public when the baby was born, claiming it to be Baelfire's; Emma agreed, mostly because she was numb without Killian, but also because she wanted the best for their unborn child and Baelfire was a nice man. He wasn't Killian, but without him, she'd might as well try to find happiness somehow.

It worked out as well as anyone could expect, really. Five years later, she considered Baelfire a true friend – a bit nasty with some alcohol in his body, but otherwise always a perfect gentleman. She didn't love him in a way she knew he did her, but she respected him and knew her son, Henry, thought him to be his father since that was what everyone had always told him. She never called Baelfire Daddy or anything other similar, not even when she spoke to Henry, because it still hurt a lot when she thought about the life she and Killian could've had if they'd only had the courage to claim it, to shout out their love from the top of their lungs so everyone could hear.

It was an ordinary day, and she was getting Henry dressed, when she heard people whispering loudly on the town square; she ignored it and gave her son a wet kiss on both his cheeks, making him giggle and her heart warm.

Suddenly, her father burst in.

"Emma, they're back."

"Who's –" she began, the question almost out of her mouth until she noticed her father's expression. A chill went down her spine – a chill of fear, of hope, of love.

She did what she had to do, and took her son with her to the throne room where the sailors were waiting for the king and queen. As soon as she set her foot inside light chamber, she saw the back of his head, recognized it almost immediately in the small crowd and acted on impulse when she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck when he turned around.

"Killian!" she exclaimed, breathing out loudly, feeling how true happiness was supposed to feel like for the first time in years. But then she noticed how stiff he was, so she let go of him and met his eyes; he smiled friendly at her, innocently almost.

"Excuse me, miss, but do I know you?"


	9. 3 - Weep not for the memories

**Weep not for the memories [Part 3 of I will remember you]**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, but do I know you?" were the only eight words he could've ever told her to make her heart stop beating; to question if he was making some kind of terrible joke she didn't understand; to question why fate would be so cruel as to send him back to her, if he didn't even remember her.

The only words she could form was a vague _No_, a whisper she couldn't even feel leave her lips as she turned around to leave – she needed to breathe, her lungs weren't big enough for the air she needed, the world was spinning –

"Emma," she heard her father's voice say close to her ear.

"Henry – "

"He's alright. Your mother has him." He put an arm over her shoulders and led her outside, to the courtyard, where he sat her down on one of the benches there.

Memories came flowing at her in an instant; Killian nervously asking her for a private dance; Killian kissing her softly just as the sun was going down; Killian saying goodbye, promising to return as always; Killian coming home to her, embracing her, lifting her up; the two of them laughing together, feeling complete; Killian making love to her under the stars in their secret corner of the garden –

She rose quickly, managing to convey panic as her father took her back inside instead, as far away from the throne room they could get.

She felt helpless, like a damsel in distress; she hated it, and so she decided to no longer feel that way and took a couple of deep breaths, refusing to give in to any more sadness.

"I'm fine. I need Henry," she said when David frowned at her as she started to walk away from him. When she was gone, he let out a small breath as his chest hurt for his daughter's sake, at the same time it swelled with pride at how strong she was. He decided to have a little chat with Killian.

* * *

"You know, this is actually a good thing," a female voice said to her when she came back to her room after putting Henry to bed that night. She turned, and saw a fairy.

"Blue, you scared me," she said, putting a hand over her chest as she went over to sit in front of her mirror, picking up a brush. In slow, precise strokes she began combing her hair, thinking only of the present, forcing her mind to stay there.

"I'm sorry." She smiled, but it never reached her eyes; it unsettled Emma, making her squirm a bit.

"What is a good thing?"

"Killian not remembering you." Emma froze with the brush midway through her hair as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet the fairy's gaze in the mirror. "For the sake of the child."

"Killian not knowing Henry is _not_ a good thing."

"I'm not talking about Henry."

"Then what –" She removed the brush altogether and got up to face Blue. "He has another child?" she whispered, not accepting her own words for even a second.

"He has."

"You're lying."

"Sadly, no. The crew was in Neverland for less than a year, and when they escaped they landed someplace special, a land without magic. Once there, they all forgot their loved ones. Killian met someone, a woman named Ava."

Emma shook her head wildly. "I don't have to listen to this," she said as she made for the door but stopped with her hand on the handle, desperate to hear everything even though it couldn't possibly be accurate.

"It's the truth," Blue promised. "I was afraid what kind of power lay behind the True love you and Killian had, so it was necessary - "

Emma whirled around, shaking with rage as the realization hit her. "Excuse me? YOU'RE responsible for this whole mess?"

"Why do you think I sent him to Neverland? It was for your own good – "

"My own good?" The need to yell was taking over, slowly building in her chest as she walked up closer to the small fairy; so she screamed at the top of her lungs, a burst of purple light leaving her as she did.

She wasn't sure who was more surprised at what happened, because they were both equally stunned to see Blue be the same size as Emma – which was what Emma had wished for, of course, so that she could do some damage on Blue, preferably to her face.

Her hand had only connected with Blue's jaw twice before her parents came rushing in through the door, dragging Emma off of Blue until they realized what was happening.

"Blue?!" Snow shrieked when she saw who it was, turning to Emma with a question in her eyes.

"I need to go, you tell them of your master plan, Blue," she said in a defeated voice and left before either of them had any time to respond.

* * *

Her plan had been to escape, to be alone with her thoughts until morning came and she had to be there for Henry, her treasure in life. When she came out to the garden, she automatically went to hers and Killian's secret corner, which she was thankful for only a few minutes later when Killian came outside with a woman and a child.

Something in Emma's heart broke at the sight, something she didn't even know could break, and something she had been sure had broken when she thought he was dead.

He laughed and picked up the little girl in one of his arms, putting the other around the woman.

"Are you happy, my love?"

"With you, always," the woman responded and kissed him on his cheek, making the little girl giggle. "And one for you, as well, Hope," and she did the same to the girl, poking her in her stomach at the same time, causing a hysterical laughter; Killian put her down again, unable to hold her still. When he stood up again, he put his arm back around the woman.

"Are you glad I brought you here, Ava?" he asked, watching after Hope who was running around in small circles closer to the hidden Emma – who held her breath, hoping her loud, beating heart wouldn't reveal her.

"Very much, although I still have a hard time believing everything is real. Fairies, ogres, wizards, magic, it's a lot to take in."

"Indeed. I hope I'm worth it," he grinned, and placed his other arm around her as well.

"Of course you are. And I know you'd do the same for me." She beamed up at him, so much love in her eyes it physically hurt Emma to look; still, it was as if she were in a trance, unable to shift her gaze, or move.

"Perhaps I would."

When he moved his head closer to Ava's and kissed her passionately, closing her eyes was all Emma could do not to scream again; she didn't open them until everything around her had been silent for an hour.

Later, when Emma had regained control over her breathing and was almost certain she'd be able to sleep, she walked back to her room but stopped at a sound. Someone called her name; it was a low murmur, not entirely audible, but she was almost positive she'd heard it - she turned around slowly, expecting someone to be there, only to find nothing except a small piece of parchment on the floor. There was writing on it, written very neatly;

'_There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you'_.

* * *

**A/N: This is the final part. Hopefully it didn't hurt too much!**

**(And this is a lot longer than the other ones, but it was necessary. Too much story to cram in 400 words!)**


	10. Red

**Red**

* * *

"Swan, what are these?"

"That would be my electric toothbrush as well as Henry's," Emma explained patiently as she watched Killian rummage through her bathroom cabinet with an excited look on his face – like a pirate hunting for treasure, if he'd still been a pirate that was.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she felt ridiculously happy observing Killian's facial expressions as he found one new thing after another; some he thought looked funny, others sounded funny, and the rest was just a big riddle.

"You know, love, I'll never understand this," he remarked as he opened a jar of her facial cream and smelled it, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards at the familiar scent.

"What, my moisturizer?" she grinned back.

"No," he answered as he put the container back in its place – and she could practically _hear_ his eye roll – and started looking for something else. "This need for all these things. It's preposterous."

"I happen to use everything you see in there, mister." She crossed her arms and leaned back a bit to enjoy her view as he bent down to open the cabinet underneath the sink, continuing his exploration.

"Is that so? Are you telling me this white, soft, small thing resembling a children's toy is something you use regularly?" He cocked one of his eyebrows at her – obviously pleased with being right – as he dangled his finding in front of her.

She stifled a laugh as she saw what he was holding up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She pushed her lips harder together in an attempt to hold back the smile that threatened to release itself.

"What in God's name can you use this for?"

"That is called a tampon. As you may know, women bleed once a month, and we use a tampon for that." She tried not to blush – she was a grown woman talking to her boyfriend for heaven's sake (and that her boyfriend happened to be Captain Hook from a children's story was a completely different matter).

"Use how?" he asked, frowning as he turned the tampon between his fingers, giving it a onceover.

"You put it up – Jesus, I can't believe I actually have to explain this to you." She dragged a hand over her face to hide her awkwardness; she peeked through her fingers to see him and noticed that he looked at her like an innocent puppy. She groaned. "You put it up in the same – um, _space_ – as when you have sex."

She removed her hand, red color on her cheeks, to find him beaming at her, standing close.  
"You knew, didn't you?"

"I knew," he agreed before kissing her, making her lose balance and fall into the bathtub with him on top of her. He smirked. "Let's see if I remember where that _space_ is, shall we?"

"You bastard," she laughed, unable to contain herself. "Tomorrow you're showing me how to tie a really strong knot. For your punishment," she added when she saw he was about to question.

"As you wish, love," he replied and kissed her again, a smile still on both their lips.

(He remembered where it was – and two more times later that night).

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Nouqueret for the wonderful idea! Super fun to write :)**


	11. Baking

**Baking**

* * *

"I baked," he stated proudly when she came home one very cold November evening in a foul mood, because _someone_ (she wouldn't say who) had forgotten to open their front door so their dog, Lumière, could get in so_someone_ called Emma to solve the ridiculous emergency. It was freezing outside, and _someone_ claimed it was her job to search alone – with David having the night off to have a romantic dinner with Mary Margaret – so this_someone_ just went home to have dinner with Belle, who had no idea their dog was missing of course, since he told her a friendly neighbor was out walking it; Emma really liked Belle, but dear God that woman was naïve sometimes.

So when Emma came home to her kitchen being covered in flour, ice cold and extremely tired after the two hours it took her to find the damn dog, the only thing she could do was laugh – hysterically. Killian came over to her thinking something was wrong because she never just burst out into laughter for no reason, and she saw what he was wearing; Mary Margaret's old apron, tied neatly around his waist. The sight only brought on another fit of laughter, and she had to sit down on the couch in order to get some air into her lungs.

"Love, what – ?" Killian wondered, watching her with a frown. She lifted up her hand to say she needed a moment, managing to get out an order for him to leave her sight; reluctantly, he left.

It took her a while – well over ten minutes – but when she had calmed down, positive she wouldn't start again when she saw him, she went over to the kitchen where he waited patiently.

"I'm sorry, I had a crappy night so when I saw you, I just had emotional overload," she explained, giving her kitchen a survey, certain all damages could be repaired with an hour of intense cleaning. Her eyes landed on a cake that stood on the counter. "Did you – "

She froze as she came up right in front of the cake when she noticed there was writing on it.

_Marry me._

In the corner of her eye she saw him shrugging. "Just experimenting with some frosting."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? In that case, you missed some." She reached over to drag a finger over his flour-covered cheek, grinning.

For a second, he watched her before he started to chase her around the apartment and landed on top of her in the bed moments later.

"My, my captain. You could've just asked," Emma said, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. He grinned, before kissing her senseless and suddenly she had no memory of ever being cold.

They ate the cake in bed later, and she was truly impressed at how delicious it was. When she cut the last piece, the knife was met by something hard, so she dug her fingers in there to get it out; it was a ring.

Saying yes felt like the most natural thing in the world, laughing from sheer happiness as he slid it on her finger, promising her forever.


	12. A green-eyed monster

**A green-eyed monster**

* * *

"I am not apologizing to her."

"Then I am doing it for you." Killian leaned over the counter as he chewed his potato with a stubbornness that should not be physically possible to show when eating, so Emma crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to back down – she stood on the other side of the counter, not getting closer because then he'd affect her like he always did, both intentional and unintentional.

"You most certainly are NOT!"

They glared at each other, eyes filled with fire.

"Emma, Killian, what are you shouting about?" David wondered as he entered the apartment with Mary Margaret in tow. "We could hear you from down the street. And why are you eating here, I thought you were supposed to go out for dinner?"

Neither of them responded.

"Killian," David said – not a question, but an order. Killian sighed.

"Emma poured her soup over the waitress that was serving us," he explained, not looking away from Emma as he spoke.

"She deserved it," she added quickly.

"She did not!"

"Did too," Emma childishly replied, and stuck out her tongue while she was at it, at which Killian rolled his eyes before leaning further over the counter to touch her cheek, and said, "Emma, tell them why she deserved it please."

She blew out a wide breath through her nostrils, looking from Killian to her parents, and then back again.

"She was flirting with him," she sneered after a few seconds and gestured wildly with her arms, clearly very angry about what had happened; a moment of silence fell before David started roaring with laughter – even Mary Margaret tilted the corners of her mouth upwards, but was kind enough to hold it in.

"This isn't –" Emma grunted.

"This is endearing, that's what it is," Mary Margaret cut in. Both Emma and Killian turned their heads towards her instantly, looking at her like she was a lunatic, and she smiled. "I'm just so happy you've finally found a man you love this much." Not waiting for a reply or a reaction, she took David's hand and led him out from the apartment again, with David protesting loudly all the way down the stairs ("But it was just getting to the funny part!")

When they were left alone, Emma sensed the panic rising in her chest and closed her eyes to take a deep breath – and felt a hand covering hers, squeezing gently.

"You don't have to apologize to her, love." He paused. "And I do too."

"I know," she responded quietly, not questioning what he was talking about or clarifying what she was referring to because they both knew.

—-

Emma shuffled in behind Killian as they entered the restaurant they'd been at the night before; she had lost her bad mood somewhere after her third orgasm and the first time she said I love you and felt like it didn't have to be the end but the start of something lasting a very long time – maybe forever.

(_Apparently her sappy romantic side had woken up during the night_).

(_Dear God, she was turning into her mother, the fairy tale character_).

So when she saw the waitress preparing tables, she walked straight up to her, feeling ridiculous about what she'd done.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Mandy."

Mandy met her eyes, and they were filled with warmth as she gave a soft smile. "I know you are. But I ain't ever waiting on your table again, honey."

"Good," she grinned back, and left the restaurant with Killian's finger intertwined with hers.

Yes, this was most certainly for a very long time – forever, _or longer_.


	13. The boy and the lion

_**A/N: This is Outlaw Queen, meaning Regina and Robin. **_

* * *

**The boy and the lion**

* * *

It was the scream of a little boy that caught Regina's attention faster than anyone could say Evil Queen. The sound pierced right through her heart and instantly took her back almost ten years, when Henry had fallen over on his tricycle and cried for over twenty minutes, when he had lost his first tooth and thought he'd never get it back, when he ate his ice cream too fast and got a brain freeze, or when he ran straight into an open cabinet and had to get two stitches right under his hairline.

Acting on instinct, she ran until she reached the source of the cry – and fell in love at first sight; the little boy had brown hair that curled around his face, eyelashes longer than she'd ever seen on a child and dimples anyone would want to drown in. This only took a second for her to register because then she heard something sounding like a howl and looked up to see the creature that had attacked her and Snow the other day.

She took a giant leap forward to stand in front of the child so that she put herself in the line of fire instead; the animal growled disapprovingly and turned around to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" The fireball left her hands and was met by a shriek of pain when the creature got hit.

To the right of her head, an arrow flew by and hit its mark and of course it had to be the forest man. The animal fell to the ground with a loud thump and lay lifeless. Unfortunately, the little boy had obviously seen a bit too much and started crying, and _he_ rushed forward.

"Roland!" He picked up the one who was obviously his son and squeezed him hard. Hood met Regina's eyes and raised his voice over the sound of his crying child. "Thank you."

Ignoring the sensation in her stomach – because really, she was a queen and worked wonders with magic and she absolutely did not get reactions like this to ordinary, merry men who lived in a forest – she went over to the animal, which she now saw had to be a monkey that somehow had grown wings, and waved her hands over it. A small and cute teddy bear version of the ugly monkey replaced the animal; she bent over to pick it up and slowly approached Roland. She disregarded the burning gaze his father had.

"Here you go, honey." She reached out to give him the stuffed animal and was happy to see he'd stopped crying. "It's not dangerous anymore, I promise."

Hesitantly the boy accepted the gift and when he touched it a smile spread across his face; you'd never known he was crying ten seconds earlier. Somewhat relieved, Hood put his son down on the ground and reached out his right hand for her to shake.

"Thank you."

But Regina didn't listen. She didn't even get to say her snide remark about not wanting to touch the forest because there could be parasites. All she saw was a lion tattoo and heard Tinker Bell's words ring in her ears.

_''Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soul mate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"_

She refused to touch him and went deeper into the forest in order to clear her head. Her True Love was Robin Hood. Great. Just great.


	14. A fitting punishment

**A fitting punishment**

* * *

"Did you or did you not do it?"

"Frankly, I'm a little bit insulted that you'd even ask – " Killian visibly shrunk in his chair and went silent instantly as he met Emma's furious gaze.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask you one more time. Did you do it?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest to keep from punching someone – anyone.

"It was his idea," he said in a pathetic voice and pointed over at Robin. Robin, obviously feeling someone watching him, turned around. When he saw Emma and Killian he groaned.

"You're weak, Killian."

"There are few things as scary as the wrath of a woman," Killian replied with a shrug.

Last night he and Robin had been out sharing a drink along with David at Granny's diner when one of them – not that they could remember who – had thought it to be a brilliant idea to do some classic pranks to some of the residents in Storybrooke after they had finished their seventh beer. They threw toilet paper on Archie's, Rumpelstiltskin's and Philip and Aurora's house – houses that conveniently lay just next to each other – for three hours until they thought it was enough and went home to bed. When Emma got an urgent call this morning, Killian had almost forgotten everything and was still half asleep when she wondered what the hell they'd done last night.

The corner of Emma's mouth went up as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Regina's number.

"This is going to be fun," she told Robin; he groaned again. When Killian let out a small laugh, Emma turned her head fast, "Don't think I'm even half way done with you."

Five minutes later Regina entered Granny's diner and furiously spoke in almost the same beat as her heels hit the floor. "How old are you, Robin? Toilet paper? _Really_?" She stopped right in front of the booth he sat in. "This is embaressing, and illegal no less and – "

"Nobody is arresting us," he intervened quickly. "They weren't even mad."

"Oh, so that's makes it okay? Everyone can just run around and do things that's not allowed, because if nobody is pressing charges it doesn't matter?"

"Well, no, not exactly – "

"You're damn right, not exactly. _Nobody was mad_," she mimicked, shaking her head at how idiotic this entire situation was, as she turned over to Emma. "Have you thought of a fitting punishment yet?"

"Working on it." Emma finished her notes and watched her boyfriend, her father and her friend with a frown.

(David had already gotten an earful from Mary Margaret, _twice_.)

"In that case, I have the perfect idea," Regina said and leaned in to whisper in Emma's ear; both Killian and Robin tried to overhear (in vain). When Regina had finished telling Emma her plan, Emma burst out laughing and three men all looked at each other with equal expressions: fear.

* * *

"Are you pleased with your service today?" Killian obidiently asked when he was finished with his job.

"Yes, thank you my boy!" Mrs. Potts beamed and squeezed Killian's cheeks hard. "And that is an endearing outfit." She slipped him an extra twenty dollars into the belt of the skirt he was wearing and it was through much struggle he kept on smiling until he was outside on the sidewalk where David waited.

Robin came out from the house next to Mrs. Potts, wearing the exact same outfit as Killian and David; a classic maid uniform suited for cleaning everyone's houses in town.

"Never going to piss of the former Evil queen again," Robin muttered grumpily, swinging his feather-duster in the air.

"Good luck with that, mate," Killian replied with a pat on his shoulder. "But next time, we should keep it low key."

Intrigued, David's eyes widened. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, I saw this comedy on the TV where they put some see through material on the toilet and – "

"And when someone tries to use the loo, the pee goes everywhere!" Robin finished, quickly getting enthusiastic about the idea. All three of them had a smile on their lips as they rang the next house they were supposed to clean.

From afar, Emma and Regina watched them.

"Should we stop them?" Emma wondered as the disappeared inside.

"No, it's more fun this way. Now we get a good laugh at their silly pranks _and_ we get to punish them."

"You're right. Next week I'm showing Killian Ghostbusters. I can't wait to see what they'll make out of that one."


	15. Emma's Angels

**Emma's Angels**

* * *

Music began playing, and Emma groaned.

"You're up, love," Killian said from another room.

"Is this really necessary every time you guys enter a room together?"

"Of course, milady!" Robin exclaimed. She could practically see their smirks.

"C'mon Emma, just like we rehearsed," her father almost begged. She groaned again; beside her Mary Margaret stifled a laughter while Regina just rolled her eyes.

"This is the last time. I refuse to do it anymore after this," she insisted before starting to say her lines. "Once upon a time, there were three little girls – "

"Emma!"

"Fine." She grinned at Regina and her mother before continuing. "Once upon a time, there were three large and muscular men who went to the police academy and they were each assigned very hazardous duties." She dragged a hand through her hair and cursed whoever let them watch the television show she'd now forever despise. "Do I have to say everything?"

"Yes!" came all three voices in chorus.

"Fine," she said again and took a large gulp of her beer. "But I took them away from all that and now they work for me. My name is Charlie – uh, no I mean Emma."

Just as she'd said her name, they all walked into the living room in different poses pretending to carry a gun. They stopped in front of the sofa where Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret sat and held their practiced pose standing next to each other for a few minutes.

"I wonder how long that'll still be cool," David grinned, clapping both Killian and Robin on their shoulders before sitting down in a chair; Killian sat down on the edge of the sofa right next to Emma while Robin seemed satisfied to be on the floor.

"It never was," Emma informed them. They all huffed indignantly. "And by the way, who the hell let you watch that show in the first place?"

All eyes turned to Regina.

"Seriously?" Emma wondered, eyebrows slightly raised.

"To my defense, I was showing Henry and Roland when these three idiots came in."

Killian shrugged and poked Emma in her ribs. "You might as well admit it. You love it."

"I really don't."

"I do!" came Henry's voice from the stairs. Apparently he had been watching the whole ordeal. "That was the best thing EVER!"

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret groaned in unison; they were never getting their men to stop being Emma's Angels now.

As the men rose to repeat their little show again for Henry and Roland, Emma lowered her voice.

"I say we give them two more weeks, then it's time to bring in the big guns."

"What's that?" Mary Margaret wondered, probably picturing a horrific turn of events with giant weapons.

Emma grinned before she spoke. "We sic Granny on them."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by Sean Maguire's Twitter pic featuring him, Josh and Colin posing as Charlie's Angels. And also, Emma's lines that the guys wants her to say is from season 1 of the original Charlie's Angels. :)**


	16. Cold feet

**Cold feet**

* * *

He tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky – everything about him was shaky this day. He tried to calm himself by readjusting his suit, but to no avail.

"Nervous?" came David's voice as he entered the captain's quarters where Killian was getting ready for his and Emma's wedding.

"Me? Never." He cursed internally; he couldn't even fool himself.

"I can see that." David sat down on the bed right next to where Killian stood, watching himself in a large mirror. "Why are you nervous?"

Meeting David's eyes in the reflecting glass, Killian sighed. "I'm waiting for the moment where I wake up. Or the moment she realizes she doesn't love me –" He paused, scratched himself behind his ear. "Both are the same thing, I guess."

To his great surprise, David actually laughed.

"Believe me, that'll never happen, Killian." He sounded so confident Killian almost believed him. "First, I've seen the way she looks at you. Trust me when I say she's not going anywhere. Second, you're just experiencing some cold feet."

"My feet are just as warm as always, actually," Killian said, frowning and looking down at the black shoes he wore because Emma had thought he looked dashing in them – her own words. How anyone could look _dashing_ in a pair of shoes were beyond him.

Shaking his head, David laughed again. "It's just a saying. It means you're nervous right before you are about to get married." He fixed his eyes on Killian's through the mirror. "_Forever_, because if you think I'm letting you – "

"Woah, woah, where exactly would I be going?" he said, exasperated, turning around to face David.

David chuckled. "Just testing you." He bent down to pick up a white handkerchief Killian had thrown on the floor earlier when he lost his patience trying to understand where to put it; David got up and placed it in Killian's chest pocket of his suit. "Now come on, let's get you married."

In front of Emma's close family – and now Killian's – they got married on board the Jolly Roger, the sun shining so bright it was like it gave them a blessing of some sort and as Killian said 'I do', he met Emma's joyful eyes and wondered why he'd been nervous at all.


	17. I love you

_A/N: From a prompt at tumblr that went "Regina says "I love you" to Robin first in EF. He says it first in SB."_

* * *

**I love you**

* * *

"I love you." She blurted it out accidentally, not thinking about the words that left her mouth until it was too late and he was already staring at her, frozen where he stood in the castle garden.

"You – what?"

Panic started to form inside her before she decided to not flee in fear. She was a grown woman that had cursed an entire land and she was most certainly not afraid to own up to her feelings.

"Did I stutter?" She tried to keep a calm tone, mostly because that way he wouldn't know anything was wrong when (_if_) he didn't say it back. Or so she hoped. Her heart beat faster and harder against her chest.

"No. Excuse me, I'm just surprised. I love you too, of course, but I wasn't expecting – "

She turned to face him, eyebrows raised. "You do?"

"I do what?" He frowned.

"Love me?"

"Naturally," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. She laughed.

"Then what the hell are you doing all the way over there instead of kissing me?"

* * *

"I love you, Regina."

She froze. _No, no, no, no, no_, she started to chant inside. The curse still wasn't broken, what if they had known each other in the missing year? She'd seen his tattoo, and she wasn't stupid. But what if they got their memories back and it would turn out she had treated him awful? He probably wouldn't want to stick around with his son any longer than he could say Evil Queen.

She felt his gaze on him as she moved again, picking up the apple she'd dropped in the grass in her backyard.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

She turned around. "I think that's very nice of you to say. I'm just afraid – "

He rolled his eyes even before she had finished speaking. "Regina, you were the Evil Queen. I know what you've done."

She bit her lower lip. "Not in our missing year."

"I've seen you since we got here, watching Henry without being able to tell him. I imagine without even seeing him, you'd be in an even worse state and probably not capable of any evil planning."

It was so simple. Of course he was right, just as he always were. Of course he understood her better than she did herself, just as he always did.

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "I love you too, Robin."

* * *

A wave of magic went through Storybrooke and just like that, the curse was broken when Emma kissed Hook. It only took a few moments more until Storybrooke was gone again and they were back in the Enchanted forest – even Henry able to come back with them, thanks to Emma and her creative ideas.

Memories of the year they'd forgotten came to everyone at once and after she'd hugged Henry so hard he almost couldn't breathe she went to find Robin. When she did, they stared at each other.

"I love you," they said in unison, before starting to laugh. It didn't matter who said it first, all that mattered was that they _did_ love each other and would do so until the very end.

* * *

_A/N: I hope nobody missed the little Harry Potter quote I sneaked in right at the very end. I keep hearing Sirius voice in my head saying it, but it still felt like a fitting way to end this little story. :)_


	18. The Swan

_A/N: Based on spoilers about this seasons last episode. I just couldn't resist._

* * *

**The Swan**

* * *

"Ready to head back?" Emma wondered as she saw Killian looking through the window at Granny's diner for the fifth time in less than two minutes.

Before answering, he looked outside again. "Now would be the perfect time."

Frowning at him, she placed some bills on the table to pay for their drinks, put her arms through her leather jacket and headed outside with Killian in tow. When she got to the sidewalk and took a right she noticed Killian stood still right outside Granny's, gazing up at the sky.

"Come here, Swan," he called out, reaching out his good arm to take her hand in his. Still confused about his behavior, she intertwined her fingers with his. "Look," he said and pointed at some stars with his hook.

"What am I looking at?"

"That constellation is called Cygnus, which is a foreign word for swan. Have you ever heard the tale about Cygnus?" When she shook her head, he began telling her the story; he kept looking up, flicking his eyes towards here every now and then as he spoke. "It tells the story of how the God Zeus saw a woman named Leda swim in a pond and fell in love with her at first sight. He disguised himself as a swan in order to seduce Leda, and apparently it worked. Leda, unfortunately, was already married to a king."

"I have two questions," Emma said after a moment when it became clear he had finished his short story. "How do you know about Zeus?"

"The great gods is well-known through all realms," he answered simply with a small shrug.

"I see. And what happened to Zeus and Leda?"

He grinned. "You're quite weak when it comes to love stories, lass." He touched her hair affectionately with his hook. "Leda went back to her husband and spent a lovely night with him as well, and a while later she had four children, two from each man. As a memory of their love, Zeus put Cygnus on the sky."

"That's so sad."

"Aye," he said and turned away from the sky to face her. "I'd like to change the meaning of Cygnus."

"Change?" she asked, frowning again. She didn't like it when she wasn't sure what he was up to – which, fortunately, wasn't often anymore.

"Let's call it The Swan instead of Cygnus and have it be about our love and this evening."

"What about this evening?" she wondered in a shaky voice. Emma really didn't get nervous, mostly because she never had any reason to be, but now her heart started beating fast against her chest.

In front of her he went down on one knee and a small gasp escaped her lips at the same time as her hand flew up to her mouth. However, his first words weren't what she expected them to be at all. "Swan, do not panic," he said and she started laughing because he knew her _so_ well. "But I would be honored if you'd marry me."

She opened her mouth to answer him, to turn him down and say they were going too fast and that she'd had a chewing gum that lasted longer than their relationship, but nothing came out. Instead, she listened to the suddenly very even sound of her own heart, met his eyes and felt calmer than she'd ever done before, and found the word she'd been looking for.

"Yes."

And nothing had ever felt more right to say in her entire life.


	19. 90 and still kicking

_A/N: This is kind of weird and it just happened and I don't know how, but have Regina and Robin at a retirement home. _

* * *

**90 and still kicking**

* * *

"You know, I was the Evil Queen once," Regina chatted as a nurse helped her get up from the bed. "Isn't that right, darling?" she added, turning her head slightly as to see Robin, who still lay down.

"It sure is," he said cheerily to the nurse, who only smiled in return.

"You don't believe me," Regina stated, frowning at the young girl as she went to help Robin up as well.

"No, I'm sure you were the Evil Queen once, Regina," the nurse helpfully said, nodding even though there was a small smirk on her face.

"Oh I'll show you Evil Queen," Regina replied and started to roll up the sleeves of her robe.

Robin sighed. "Must you?"

"If she thinks I'm taking her shit for one more second – "

"Can you at least wait until she finishes helping me out?" Robin asked and the nurse chimed in that that seemed like a reasonable idea.

"Yeah, yeah, don't lose your pants," Regina muttered, rolling her eyes; the nurse seemed somewhat amused by the whole ordeal but chose not to speak more than she already had. When Robin sat firmly in his wheelchair, Regina flicked her fingers and the nurse transformed into a caterpillar.

"Really, Regina?" Robin questioned, eyebrows raised. "That was the best you could think of? If you're going to keep casting spells on the nice people that wants to help us, at least be a little bit more creative."

After over 60 years of marriage, Robin had learnt exactly which buttons to push.

"I _was_ being creative! This week's theme is Wonderland," she said, somewhat offended.

He grinned despite himself. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But who do you suppose should give us our breakfast now?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Fine, you're right. But if she thinks she can undermine me and look at me like I'm some crazy lunatic, she is quite mistaken. And if she says another demeaning word, I'll shove that word so far up her – "

Robin raised his hands. "I get it, no need to go into details. Now please, I'm hungry."

* * *

_One hour later._

"Hi mom, hi dad! How have you been since – MOM! Are you kidding me?!" Roland Hood said as she came into the dining room in the retirement home his parents were staying at. What he saw was Robin and Regina siting around a large table, surrounded by different characters from old Disney stories.

"Roland! So nice to – " Regina began, but Roland put up his hand to cut her off.

"Just because you _can_ transform everyone as soon as they do something that displeases you doesn't mean you should." He looked over at his father, who kept his gaze on his legs, clearly trying to hide his laughter. "You shouldn't laugh, papa."

"I'm sorry, Roland, but it's funny! And she always returns them to their original state with no permanent damage."

"That makes it all better," Roland answered, rolling his eyes in just the same way as Regina always did – it was eerie; even though they weren't related by blood Roland still acted like Regina would in most situations. "This is just a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Oh hush, don't go big city lawyer on us." She flicked her fingers, and suddenly the room was filled with laughter and talking again. "Now roll us into our room and I'll tell you about the time I tried to kill aunt Snow."

"Which time?"


	20. True love and all that

_A/N: Prompt on tumblr, "forehead kisses. Killian is asleep (or at least pretending to be) when Emma does this."_

* * *

**True love and all that**

* * *

When Emma woke up it was pitch black and she knew it had to be in the middle of the night because she was far from rested. Granted, she_was_ sleep deprived since in the past two weeks she and Regina had defeated the Wicked Witch, she'd found out Killian was her True love, which was closely followed by her and Killian traveling back in time to when her parents met, only for them to spend their entire time in the past trying to avoid changing the future and get back to the present. To put it mildly, it had been exhausting.

The arm that was curled around her waist hardened its grip. She smiled despite herself and turned around in Killian's embrace to face him; he was fast asleep, his breathing heavy as every breath lightly blew across her face.

True love. She supposed it was rather nice knowing it for sure – which was not to say she hadn't had a few panic attacks since she found out. One that very day, actually, when they'd been spread out on the couch together, watching a movie and she'd suddenly been hit by the realization that he'd die one day and what if something kept them apart and what if it was all just a trick from another big bad evil, or what if he was under some sort of spell to make him think he was in love with her, because why would anyone stay, people always left –

Killian had calmed her down by simply giving her a tight hug, all his love and promises transferred by a simple touch.

She watched his profile in the dark room and her heart fluttered (actually_fluttered_) in her chest at the thought that he might truly love her. Acting on instinct she did as she had to Henry in the fake memories Regina had given her and stretched up to press a feather light kiss to Killian's forehead.

"I knew you were a gooey romantic," came Killian's sleepy voice just as her lips touched him. Startled, she started to move away from him – she'd been so sure he was asleep, but of course he had to fake it that low-life son of a –

"Love, if you think any harder you might break something," he said when there was a flutter in the lights and she took a deep breath. "Go back to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning." He wrapped his arms around her again since she'd managed to release herself and pulled her close. That was another perk with love, she guessed, or at least their love. No matter what she said or did, he always knew what she meant.

"I promise," he added and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek there.

"You can be really insufferable sometimes, Killian," she remarked with a yawn after a few minutes of silence. A quiet laugh rumbled in his chest and she pressed herself nearer even though she was still as close as she could possibly get.

"I love you too," he replied, his voice revealing that he was almost sleeping again, and she fell asleep to the soothing gesture of his hand moving in circles on her back, promising her a lifetime.

(The next day, she woke up to find him with his lips firmly pressed against her forehead, still sleeping, and she realized she wasn't sure why she'd even had any doubts at all).


End file.
